Next Stop
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: A one-shot thing. I got on the express train. Little did I know that I would be sharing my trip with Ginta, Dorothy, Ash, Misty, Luffy, Nami, Ben, Gwen, Naruto and Sakura...I put it in the One Piece section cuz Luffy and Nami show up first...


NEXT STOP

NEXT STOP...

A one-shot thing. I got on the express train. Little did I know that I would be sharing my trip with Ginta, Dorothy, Ash, Misty, Luffy, Nami, Ben, Gwen, Naruto and Sakura...

"Doors closing."

A sat down, as the train glided out of the station. It was an express train, so I knew I wouldn't be late for TAFE this time (I keep on oversleeping, you see...)

Suddenly, a voice behind me yelled: "LUFFY! STOP EATING ON THE TRAIN! DO YOU _WANT_ US TO GET KICKED OFF!?"

"But _Nami_!" Luffy whined. "I'm _soooo_ hungry!"

"I don't _care_! Now put that chicken leg _back_ in the KFC box!" Nami yelled, just as the train lurched, and she found herself covered in ramen.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura screamed, jumping up and grabbing him by the ear. "YOU'RE _NOT_ ALLOWED TO EAT _ANYTHING_ ON A TRAIN!!" To Nami she said: "I'm _so_ sorry, I think he belongs in a zoo, or something!"

"Yeah, like _him_!" The orange-haired girl nearby stood up, just as her cousin Ben turned into an electric lizard thingie. "Ben, quit it!"

"Why Gwen? _Scared_?" Ben laughed, just as the yellow Pikachu ran down the aisle and tried to zap him!

Nami was still covered in ramen, and Luffy had started on the potatoes and gravy, as Ash ran after Pikachu yelling: "Wait, Pikachu, hold on! Sorry, he thinks you're another Pokemon!"

"Ash!" Misty was right behind him. "Can't you keep Pikachu under control for one seco...!!"

Pikachu had just used Thundershock, and gotten nearly everyone except for me and the blonde boy I was sitting next to. The girl _he_ was sitting next to got shocked though.

"AAUURRGGHH!!" Dorothy screamed in tears. "GINTA!! LOOK AT MY _HAIR_!!"

"Aww, jeez, Dorothy, don't scream in my ear!" Ginta exclaimed. "It's no big deal!"

"Yes, it is!" She cried. "What would _you_ know, anyway!?"

"Hey, I take care of my hair as well!" Ginta cried, standing up. Dorothy stood up too.

"Yeah," She yelled. "Well it doesn't show!!"

Ben, who had turned back into a human by this stage, stood up shakily and said: "Hey, can I make a suggestion?"

"NO!!" Ginta, Dorothy, Nami, Sakura, Naruto, Ash and Misty all yelled.

"Ben, give me a break!" Gwen cried. "You couldn't make a suggestion to save your _life_!"

"Sounds like someone _I_ know." Sakura said sarcastically. She gasped. "NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!"

Naruto was swinging across the hanging hand-rail thingies on the train's ceiling.

He crashed into Misty, and both of them fell down.

Misty leapt up and screamed: "HEY! WATCH IT! YOU REMIND ME OF ASH!"

"Hey!" Ash cried. "Take that back, Misty!"

"No way!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"This was a brand new designer blouse." Poor Nami was complaining.

By this time my mouth was hanging open. They hadn't even noticed me yet, but EVERYONE had noticed THEM!

Babbo suddenly hopped out from under a seat, and cried: "IT'S A MONSTER!!" When he saw Pikachu, which caused Pikachu to shock him with its electricity!

"NO!" Luffy howled, as the shock made his three-piece-feed go flying. "Come baaaack!!" He leapt after it, and crashed into Ginta.

The two went flying, and landed somewhere at the other end of the train.

"Pika!" Pikachu said angrily.

"Exactly!" Babbo was angry too.

They both leapt at each other, just as the train lurched again, and Babbo crashed through a window.

"BABBO!!" Dorothy, Ginta and I all screamed. We all made a lunge for him. I caught him, Ginta caught me, and Dorothy caught Ginta.

"HE'S...HEAVY!!" I screamed, as we managed to drag us all back in, and Babbo looked outraged.

Nami suddenly shrieked. "LUFFY!" She screamed at him. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE FOOD!?"

"Ben..." Gwen said angrily. "Why do you have _gravy_ on your chin!?"

"Uh..." Ben exchanged a look with Luffy.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled. "GET AWAY FROM THAT WINDOW!!"

"MY HEADBAND!!" Naruto yelled back. The headband went flying out the window.

"GUM GUM RETRIEVER!!" Luffy stretched out his arm, and grabbed the headband, returning it to its owner, just as the train lurched _again_, and Misty and Gwen tripped over and crashed into Ginta and Naruto, as he was putting his headband back on.

The lemonade in Misty's backpack exploded just then, drenching everyone but me, because by that time I'd sought shelter underneath of a chair.

Pikachu used Thunder again to shock Babbo, and everyone who was wet got caught in it.

Sakura's hair was sticking out wildly. "AURGH!! Sasuke will _never_ go out with me now!"

"_I_ will!" Naruto told her, to cheer her up.

"WAHAA!!" Of course, that only made Sakura cry even harder!

Luckily, by the powers of Heaven itself, we arrived at our destination just then. I crawled out from underneath of that seat, ran out first, and the others tumbled out after me, drenched, static, you name it.

Just then, my phone rang.

"Hey, Meg," Guy said. "Can you actually go to Clarkson now, because that's where my Mum said she'd be, I'm there now."

"Sure, no probs." I replied, and turned around to quickly get back on the train.

"You know what!?" I suddenly heard Babbo cry. "I just realised that the jewelry dealer's in Joondalup!"

"Aurgh!" Nami cried. "I have to go and buy a new top from the shop there now!"

"No!" Sakura yelled. "Naruto, we said we'd meet Sasuke in _Whitfords_, not _William's Street_!"

"Gwen!" Ben yelled. "The Onmitrix broke again, Grandpa's in Clarkson, he'll know what to do!"

"Pika! Pika Pika Pikachu!"

"Pikachu says," Ash told Misty. "That there's a bike shop in Greenwood!"

"Let's go there then!" Ginta, Dorothy, Luffy, Naruto, Gwen and Misty all yelled.

I stood there for a moment, before I whispered into my phone: "Ah, Guy?"

"Meg? What's going on out there?"

"I'm gonna have to meet you at Burswood instead..."

"Then," Luffy yelled. "We're gonna go GAMBLING!"

"YAY!" Everyone else cried.

"NO!!" I screamed.

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

Does anyone else think that, especially _Pokemon_ and _One Piece_, are a lot alike?

…

ASH – Black hair, lucky hat, has a dream to be the world's greatest Pokemon Master!

MISTY – Red hair, always yelling at Ash, knows a lot about the sea.

BROCK – Good at cooking, a womanizer!

TRACEY – A good artist, wears a headband.

MAY – A Gym Leader's daughter, has blue eyes and a Torchick/Combusken chicken Pokemon thingie.

…

LUFFY – Black hair, lucky hat, has a dream to be King of the Pirates and find One Piece!

NAMI – Red hair, always yelling at Luffy, knows a lot about the sea.

SANJI – Good at cooking, a womanizer!

USOPP – A good artist, wears a bandanna.

VIVI – A King's daughter, has blue eyes and that duck, Kuru.

I dunno where poor ol' Zolo fits into it…

…

…

…

Also…

Naruto would be like Ginta.

Sakura would be like Dorothy.

I guess Sasuke or Sai could be Jack.

Kakashi would be Alan. Or maybe Kiba, and Akamaru could represent Edward.

Hinata is SO like Princess Snow/Koyuki!

Who would be Nanashi??

…

…

…

Well, ta-ta until the NEXT trip I take with anime characters!

 MEG


End file.
